Missing
by DaisyChainsAndHandGrenades
Summary: Mel is the Master Wizard! MelxVaith No flames and fire please however i do like honesty
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAGICAL X MIRACLE!

"Ring Ring"

As his alarm went off; he lost his connection to her face. He had only 5 minutes left before he had to leave. Somewhere new was calling him. He headed for the door; turned around for the final time to glance at the new Master Wizard. He had grown accustomed to her over the time he knew her. He had grown accustomed to her over the time he knew her. Better than accustomed. He didn't want to leave. He had no choice. It was for her own good. If she knew the truth, it would kill her. He walked over to the sleeping girl. Her pale face, her sliver hair. Her innocent red lips pulled him closer, closer until the point where he bent down to the young girl's lips and kissed her lightly. "I love you," he whispered pulling the door closed. Trying to fight back the tears was hard enough but trying not to look back was worse. He loved her

Walking out the backdoor, -a feeling he knew so well-, was one of the hardest things he had to do. Looking at the castle for the last time, a single tear escaped the enchanted imprisonment.

A sleek, black car with tinted windows pulled up beside him. It was time. Bracing himself, the door swung open. A hand gestured him into the car. Vaith put his hand out and clutched his savior. _It's only to save her_ he said to himself. No other though ran through his head.

Waking up to the sound of her alarm, the girl stretched out and reached for the snooze button.

"Vaith, it's time to get up," said the girl who was moving from the bed to the bathroom. By this time she would get a grunt or a groan but nothing. Pure silence. Deadly silent. It was just thought of the innocent girl, but maybe he wanted five more minutes and left him to get herself ready. When she was ready she went back to wake _her_ vaith up. "Honey, it's time to get...Vaith?" She looked around. She knew he was there when she went to sleep. _Maybe he went to breakfast _she thought. Leaving the room she noticed that there ware no remands of Vaith. Looking puzzle she left the room in order to search for him.

She looked at her watch.

"Oh my god! Is that the time? I'm going to be late," she said to herself. She normally was late even though she tried to be on time. She walked down the corridor which she knew so well. The purple walls and green carpet, so what the colour scheme doesn't match. She still loved it.

"Mel, where have you been? I've been looking for you for ages," said a man in very formal clothing and a look on his face like he wasn't playing about.

"Yue… whatever is the matter?" said Mel with her head turning to one side looking confused.

"I wanted to know if you've seen Vaith. He's missed training today and there's an invasion being planed by Caldia. We need his help to stop this." Yue stated.

Mel could only reply with "Well, I _will_ sort out Caldia as I am the Master Wizard after all. About Vaith…well…I've not seen him either. I thought he went to training early,"

Mel was now utterly confused but very cleverly covered it up with a serious look. She often done this when she had no idea what people was talking about.

"Maybe if we look in his office it might tell us where he is or even a clue. You know how childish he is. I was going to do this at first but I thought he might be with you but that's why I held it off for a bit. So shall we?" Mel nodded. She agreed to Yue's proposal. Yue grabbed the spare key from his office draw and made his way to Vaith's office.

Vaith's office was surprisingly tidy for once. Normally it has papers all over the desk, all over the coffee table and on the floor too and clothes which he needed to put in the washing or even away. This time it was all tidy. No papers. No clothes. No nothing. It was like it was an empty office. Yue and Mel both looked at each other. Communicating through movement and facial expressions. Both thinking the same thing, _what's going on here?_

Mel was walking across the room hoping the find something which could solve the mystery of the missing man. She stopped by the oak desk with gold detail around the edges. A letter? A letter was neatly placed on the desk being help up by the lamp. Her name was on it.

_Mel_

It caught her eye. She looked at Yue. He saw it too. She put up the letter and they both sat on the coffee table together ready to read it the letter. "Open it," Yue said looking very concerned but his eye told a different story. Carefully the letter opened.

_My darling Mel,_

_I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I wanted to tell you in person but it was just too hard. I'm not coming back. I want to but I can not. Someone wanted you. Someone needed you. I couldn't let them take you. I didn't want them to take you. I loved you too much. _

_You're stronger than me. You will pull though. However where I am, I cannot come back from where I am nor can I change who I have now become._

_I will always love you. I will see you when your soul is free._

_I am now death._

_Vaith_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't not own Magical X Miracle.

Wow! It's been a long road to get back here but we made it :)

Sorry it's kinda short

* * *

_I gotta get out of here. Gotta run. Run! Just run!_

Dropping the letter. Turing left she ran for the door. She didn't care where she went as long as she runs. No one _could_ stop her. No one _will_ stop her. Her hand extends to the door knob. She grabs it. Pulls it to her. _An open corridor. Great! Run! He must still be around. He's got to be. Mustn't he?_

Running down the royal corridor. Looking in every nook and cranny. _What am I doing? He's 6 foot tall and I'm looking under a desk. I can't waste time! I can't! _Getting up from under the desk, the letter he gave her dropped right out of her left pocket. _Someone wanted you. Someone needed you…I am now death. _The puzzled look on Mel's face as she looked blankly at the letter laying there open on the floor however a silent tear fell from the glazed eyes. _What did he mean? I need to know._

Bam!

The door swung open. Mel rubbed her eye and jumped up, "I found my contacts" (This was the only reasonable lie she could think off.) She turned her head towards the door. Three men in tall dark coats, similar to the ones of the Black Knights by a large red heart with a cross through it was the logo. All three was wearing sunglasses and a straight line where the lip's was. "Your time is now!" the larger of the three men boomed. Stretched out his hand and moved towards Mel. Even though Mel was the Master Wizard she was panicked. She moved towards the wall behind her. Every step she took they took on closer. She couldn't win. Mel was backed against the wall. Panic had taken over. They step closer then the world when black…

In the dark sinister world, a castle stood alone in the wilderness. Tall spires spying in the blood red of night telling the Master about the wretches' plans. In the castle, in the longest corridor, in the last room on the left, laid a sliver-haired saint on demonic crimson duvet with the three men standing by her. They looked at each other; a smug grin ran across the lips on the faces. Their world was alive with passion.

Mel could move freely on the bed. She could get up, she can walk and she can talk. However she could open her eyes but couldn't see. She couldn't see the tainted world she was in. She heard steps coming towards. Closer. Closer. A hand grabbed her shoulder. Mel jumped!

"Get off me"

The man pulled his arm back.

"You've got to come with me now."

Mel shook her head. Resisting the temptation. She wanted to know who called for her to come. She wanted but did not need to go.

Push!

_Them! Why did they push so hard!_ "Do you know who I am?" stated Mel in a very clam but strict tone. They type of tone she would use to tell Fern off with.

"You've got to come with me now."

Push! But this time Mel lost her balance and fell straight to the floor. A single tear formed in her left eye. _I need Yue!_ For that split second Mel forgot where she was and wished to be back at home. In her mental daze, the three men decided to not to wait for her consent but just forcefully placed her arms and legs next to each other. One man grabbed her waist, the other her knees and the final man place his hand under her arm-pits. Mel was thoroughly locked into place. She was stranded.

The three men walked own the rustic hallway. There was no doors, no windows. "He" didn't like that. The blood red carpet and black painted panels in this hallway meant only one thing.

"He" was there!

* * *

**Author :** Who is she about to see? You'll just have to wait!

These people have made me happy:**Sebbys-JellyBeans, lil miss mad, thee-dark-enchantress, cheer up emo kid, Sapphire Nymph**


	3. Chapter 3

"He" was there!

The one which my heart wanted to meet. All this time searching, wishing, wanted. Her dream had come true. No! She did not want it to be like this.

The door open to a large round wooden table centred in the middle of a deep blue painted room. She wished to shrug the vibes on the small body. Could she? Of course not. Sitting at the table happened to be the a person to be the exact image of her. Just only much younger. Her jaw dropped, the confusing look she gave overwhelmed her.

"I know what you'r thinking," he said looking deep into her eyes. "You was looking for someone was you? Well you'll have to deal with me for now. You'll meet Vaith later." The grinned emerged from his face.

"Slythfarn?" Mel stuttered.

Slythfarn looked very much he did before he 'disappeared' and Mel took his place. The same old teenager with wisdom beyond believe shown through his eyes.

"What are you doing here? What am I doing here?" Mel slammed both fists onto the table making Slyth jump back. If any thing he was expecting that wasn't one of them. " If you don't tell me what is happening right now I'll…I'll"

"What scream? Good luck."

The men who took her to the room brought a chair and ushered Mel to sit in it and calm down. The glass on water on the table was one of many colours. Deep blue, green and violet. Unsure whether to drink, she left the glass there. In stead she looked at Sylth with wondering eyes. What am I doing her? The question burning in to her mind.

"I guess I should tell you what your doing here? The matter of fact is all the Master Wizards end up here."

"And where is here?" Sylth shot her a shocking look like she should already know.

"God. Yue has taught you nothing. You are in the true mages world. The place where people like you and me belong. I guess I should start from the beginning," Mel nodded with antipation.

"When someone is been given the title as Master Wizard they only have that title for 3 years. After three years, you become 'death' and look after the the world were in now. Yue should have told you this since your 3 years are up. I was hoping to enjoy the rest of my immortality with the rest of the Master Wizards but since that dumb arse Vaith has decided to take your place I have to stay here longer." Sylth looked over at Mel to see if she follows. She tried to over it up and not vey well at that.

"Vaith, is here?" She spoke quietly like she was talking to herself yet expected a response.

"He was, yes. Well… that was until we found out about the note he wrote to you. I had a deal with him. If he came in your place, you could still be the Master Wizard however if he tells anyone you switch back. Normality restored."

"I've got to stay here forever?" A small tear escaped her eye, reject that she never thanked her family, friends and that she took everything for granted.

Slyth nodded, "There's nothing you can do. You can't fight it so then don't try. And before you can't go home. If anyone asks for you, you missing."


End file.
